Dance 101
by In.The.Closet.97
Summary: Rachel is practicing when Finn arrive's he leaves can Cassie make Rachel feel better?


**This is for my best friend's Birthday. Happy 16****th**** Z. Hope this makes it special for you ! **

It had been weeks since Miss July had said that Rachel lacked sex appeal and since then Rachel had sat on the bench for every tango lesson. Now the truth was that Miss July didn't think Rachel lacked sex appeal, she though quite the opposite in fact.

When Rachel would dance with a partner, Miss July would find herself looking over the small girl. She would watch how she moved, how confident the movement was and how the hand wrapped around her waist was not hers. Every time she looked she was consumed with jealousy.

Today Rachel had stayed after class, it was just her and Miss July .Of course Miss July knew she couldn't say anything. Rachel was her student and she was a teacher. If she even tried anything with Rachel and it got out to the board, she was sure to be fired. Another reason she could make a move on Rachel was her stupid oaf boyfriend, who Rachel talked about non-stop – not that a relationship had stopped her getting what she wanted before. Which brought her to the main reason the only reason that really mattered, she had no idea if Rachel even liked girls and if she did was she even her type?

Back to Rachel, she was on the other side of the studio to Miss July stretching. Miss July could see Rachel's chest pressed tightly against the floor as she stretched. Miss July could imagine far greater things for Rachel's chest to be pressed against, preferably her own chest.

"Rachel"

The sound disrupted her thought process, how the hell had that oaf got into the building let alone her studio.

"Finn, you're here, in this room" Rachel got up from where she was laying and ran into Finn's arms. Her expressions read shock and happiness; Miss July felt that jealousy runs through her again, this time was worse because that was the boy Rachel was with. This was a nightmare.

"Miss July, is it O.K if I leave early? " The way Rachel looked scared uttering simple words to her shook her and created a feeling she wasn't familiar with it so she answered the only way she could.

"Well, Schwimmer, your dancing isn't getting better, it atrocious. You might as well leave now" She said the word with such a lack of expression without any feeling at all. It shocked her that she could say so convincingly words she didn't mean.

"It will only take a minute Miss, July I believe it is, really it's just a quick word "Finn said. He was visibly shaking.

With the wave off Miss July's hand, Rachel took Finn's hand and led him out into the corridor.

"Rachel, Listen" Finn was pacing by this stage, "I didn't want to do this over the phone really"

"Finn, Listen, if you're proposing again –"

"Rachel, I'm in love" Finn looked to the floor , suddenly more unsure of himself, he had only said those word to one other person and he was looking her in the eyes about to say he had fallen in love with another girl, a woman.

Rachel took Finns hand and held him, tightly. She hadn't heard from him in so long hearing he loved her just made everything feel so much better. As she pulled him closer, he started pushing her away, she looked at him very confused.

"Rachel, I fell in love-"

"Yes Finn I know, that's why you proposed"

"Rachel, her name is Katy"

Rachel pushed him away from her, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Go away Finn, leave"

Rachel locked at her high school love one last time, remembering all the good times she had with him, he had been her first even though he hadn't been hers. Quinn was right maybe she did have to let him go. The only problem was she didn't know how to let go, she hadn't been with anyone but Finn. With one last look she turned and walked back into the dance studio.

As Rachel walked back into the studio Miss July could see that something was not quite right with the young star. She thought about insulting her again but wasn't quite sure it would be the best thing to do given she hadn't a clue what was wrong.

The more practice that Rachel did the more she wanted to insult her , Miss July was slowly starting to think the girl might think she was going to be nice to her from now on since it had been at least 20 minutes since she walked in.

"At least you're doing better with your boyfriend than you are with that routine Schwimmer" she said just as Rachel was pushing into another kick. As Rachel heard the comment she missed the timing for the kick and collapsed on the floor crying.

Miss July wasn't sure what to do; she wasn't completely heartless so if the girl was hurt she needed to be taken to the hospital.

"Schwimmer that kick was awful and clearly you've hurt yourself, where is it hurting?"

With that Rachel stood up tears rolling down her face and shook her head. She walked over to the side of the studio and picked up her bags up. Once she was sure all of her things were together she walked toward the exit of the studio, tears still streaming down her face.

"Rachel where are you going? Get back here now!" Cassie pulled Rachel back into the dance studio by her thin vest. She took Rachel's bag and threw it to the side before continuing to speak "Now I don't know what that oaf said to you but I have something that is going to make it all better"

Rachel looked at Miss July seeing the seductive look on her teachers face. Rachel had a feeling that things were going to turn the way she had wanted them to. She had never told anybody about her feelings for Cassie but they were always there. She had tried desperately to push them away because she loved Finn and when she finished NYADA she was going to marry him. Now that he was out of the picture surely it was ok to want Miss July and maybe act on these feelings. She wasn't sure but she needed to focus on what Cassie was saying if they were going to get anywhere.

With the sexiest voice Rachel could master she asked Cassie "What will make me feel better miss?" She peered up at Cassie through her lashes waiting for an answer and her cheeks were turning a rosy pink, but she blamed the heat of the room for that.

Slowly Cassie moved close to Rachel until they could feel each breath being taken. Cassie took Rachel's hand in hers and put her other hand on Rachel's waist. "I am going to …." She said leaning in closer to Rachel, directly speaking into Rachel's ear. Cassie knew she was being a bit daring but she really couldn't help herself. Pulling Rachel closer she continued "give you a dance lesson" walking away again she finished off with "You suck".

Cassie started the music and walked back to Rachel. She pulled her close and gripped her tightly. She breathed in the scent that was Rachel and started moving to the beat. Every few seconds Cassie would correct Rachel's posture or movements and `the cycle seemed endless. Feeling more daring Cassie pulled Rachel's leg up to her hip, although not loud Rachel's gasp was heard by her. She wasn't sure if she had pushed too far and decided to ask "Are you O.K Rachel?" another gasp.

"Y-Yes, Rachel?" Rachel said.

"That is your name right?" Cassie said looking confused. Rachel nodded slightly and started to stutter and explanation saying that Cassie had never ever referred to her by her actual name. The fact that Rachel was so affected by this hurt Cassie. She didn't like to show her softer side very often but she thought it was acceptable for the moment.

Cassie stopped dancing and held Rachel's face in her hands staring deeply into her hands. She could see all the damage that had been caused all of the pain that Rachel had been through and it cut through her act like a knife. Cassie could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She had never meant to hurt Rachel this badly, she only wanted to make Rachel think she didn't like her that way.

Taking a chance Cassie moved forwards to press a light kiss to Rachel's lips. Although there wasn't much pressure to the kiss the spark was still there. It sent a flash of heat straight to Rachel's core. As the kiss continued wetness started to make the kiss uncomfortable. Rachel pulled back to see tear tracks glistening and tears falling down Cassie's face.

"Miss, I'm sorry did I do something…" Before Rachel could finish her sentence Cassie pulled her into a hug and kept repeating the words "I'm sorry". After a few minutes the tears and shaking Cassie pulled herself together and took a step back, saying again the words "I'm sorry".

It pushed Rachel over the edge hearing that again "SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! You can hurt me and push me down and kiss me and then push me away again and you're sorry" Cassie stared at her in shock. Not once had she ever been spoken to like that.

Just as Rachel was about to continue into her rant Cassie whispered "I'm sorry" again but this time she followed it by an "I love you". That said Cassie was now the one running, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. Before she made it to the door she heard Rachel sniffle and say those very words back to her. Rachel immediately put her head in her hands and sobs wracked her body. Cassie came back into the middle of the room and held Rachel tightly. She hated to see the girl this hurt. Cassie grabbed Rachel's bag and hand and led her out of the school.

Cassie drove Rachel to her own apartment in Soho and led her up into the large place. It was bigger than Rachel had first thought. Cassie didn't speak at all, she just lead Rachel down the hall into her bedroom.

Carefully she removed Rachel's top and skirt until she was left in just her underwear. She picked Rachel up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. She trailed hot wet open mouth kissed down Rachel's neck. She was just enjoying being close to this girl, being able to see her and hold her like this.

She reached behind Rachel's back to unclip the bra she was wearing. Once it was thrown away, Cassie began worshipping Rachel's breasts. She sucked and nipped at one breast whilst massaging the other. She avoided the nipples until Rachel was writhing underneath her, only then did she begin to give Rachel's nipples the attention they wanted.

Slowly Cassie worked her way down to in between Rachel's legs. She was wearing a pink lacy thong and there was a visible wetness seeping through the thong. She peeled the thong away from Rachel's wet lips. After the thong was deposited Cassie stared at Rachel's wet pussy. It was clean shaven and smooth to the touch making it so much clearer to see her arousal. The scent of Rachel filled the room.

Cassie lowered her head to Rachel's pussy and took her first taste. She took one long lick up Rachel's slit, gathering as much of Rachel's wetness as she could. She began to work on Rachel's clit with her tongue, flicking, sucking and biting the nub. It was red and swollen from the amount of attention that Cassie had been giving it. But still for Rachel it wasn't enough.

"M-More" was all she could manage. Cassie then began attacking Rachel's pussy again. She sucked Rachel's clit and then lifted her head up "Rach – are you a, you know are you?" she couldn't finish the sentence afraid of the answer.

"Y-Yes, but." She took in a deep breath to try and calm herself before finishing. "I want you to take it" another breath, "take me".

With that being said Cassie slowly pushed one finger into Rachel's pussy. She could feel the girl clench in anticipation and nervousness. Cassie kept rubbing soothing circles on Rachel's stomach and kissing her parted thighs in attempt to ease her into this.

Quickly Cassie pushed her finger all the way in and Rachel arched and screamed in pain. She left the finger in place and moved up to Rachel's face to see it contorted in pain. She kissed Rachel's eyes and forehead. She worked her way back down to Rachel's intimate area again. She started sucking her clit again, trying to give her some pleasure.

As Cassie did this Rachel began humping her hand and silently asking for more. Cassie started pumping her finger out of Rachel working her up to the climax. As Rachel went over the edge Cassie held her tightly against her waiting for the waves of pleasure to stop.

As Rachel re-gained a sense of where she was she looked over to Cassie and began to straddle her. Cassie pulled Rachel flat against her and said "Tonight was all about you baby, tomorrow we will work on me, get some rest, you will be sore in the morning". Cassie gave Rachel one last kiss before both of the drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
